Ahogándome en el agua del olvido
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger es una reconocida y brillante bruja, pero eso no evita que sienta dolor en su vida, no evita la muerte de sus padres ni la de su amado novio y tampoco evita que su mejor opción para dehacerse del dolor sea através de esas preciosas aguas en Francia que parecen ser lo unico real en su destrozada vida, al menos hasta que Draco Malfoy reaparece para intentar quedarse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y su mágico mundo pertenecen a Joanne Rowling

 _Nota: Para mejorar la lectura, les recomiendo escuchar la canción de_ _ **Muse - Exogenesis Symphony Part III (Redemption)**_ _(Subtitulada vendría mejor) ya que fue solo la inspiración de la historia._

 **Ahogándome en el agua del olvido.**

Estaba ahí.

En el mismo lugar donde había estado cuando se enteró de la desafortunada suerte de sus padres.  
Cuando le dijeron que toda su familia, la familia Granger había sido la protagonista de la más cruel y triste tragedia que doctores y sanadores hubieran conocido.

Ella había vuelto a ese lugar, donde por segundos olvidaba todo lo malo de su vida y se concentraba en sentir el agua a su alrededor. Donde podía escaparse del mundo real.

Sin proponérselo sus pies la guiaron hasta aquel lugar en Francia donde un día pacifico había venido con sus padres de vacaciones.

Y es que encontraba tan perdida, tan vacía, que necesitaba sentirse viva otra vez aunque eso significará experimentar el dolor que le causaba el choque del agua sobre su espalda y la sensación de ahogo que sufría los primeros segundos.

Quería sentir como el agua poco a poco la atraía a la parte más profunda mientras la luz solar se alejaba lentamente de su vista. Necesitaba sentirlo. Sentir algo.

Y aun que le había prometido a él y a ella misma no hacerlo de nuevo no había podido evitarlo. Él ya no estaba para detenerla y ahora nada le impediría lanzarse a aquellas aguas profundas y hermosas. Su primer y único amor ya no podía protegerla de ella misma.

Se acercó lentamente a la orilla de aquel alto acantilado en Étretat, usando encima solo un viejo camisón que su madre le obsequió una vez, ya nolo necesitaría, ya no necesitaría nada más. Nunca.  
Se giró quedando de espalda al vacío, cerrando lentamente los ojos y abrió sus brazos a sus costados y sintió el aire empujándolos levemente, su cabello castaño cubría gran parte de su rostro ya que las ráfagas de aire golpeaban violentamente su cuerpo.

Tomo aire por última vez.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo dejó que la gravedad la adentrará en esas aguas. Cayendo de espalda hacia ellas.

/

Algo había salido mal y ella no supo qué otra cosa hacer.

Abrió muy despacio sus ojos almendra para poder contemplar por la creía última vez esas aguas que tanto la habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento que se sumergió en ellas, hace ya varios meses.  
Vislumbró el color del agua a su alrededor, un bello azul celeste contrastado por pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban por encima de la superficie y otros tantos que llegaban hasta lo más profundo del oceano transformando aquella vista en un hermoso espectáculo.

Mientras el agua se adentraba en sus pulmones no pudo evitar recordar su vida.

Ella, la mejor bruja de su generación, la que ayudó al niño-que-sobrevivió, el cerebro del trío de oro, la nacida de muggles, la que les lanzó un tormentoso _Obliviate_ a sus padres, la que peleó valientemente en la guerra, la que abrazó a Harry al finalizar la misma y se sintió tranquila por su victoria.

Hoy ella no era nada de eso.

Hoy solo era una chica como muchas otras.

Con sentimientos e ilusiones destrozados.

Con una vida que no se detiene ni un solo instante.

Con el dolor de la perdida del amor.

Era una chica ahogándose lenta y dolorosamente. Como cualquier ser humano. Como cualquier mortal.

Y es que hoy se cumplían 3 meses desde que se sentía rota, aislada y totalmente sola.

3 meses desde que no tenía un compañero que la sostuviera en brazos por las noches, que la tranquilizara en sus terrores nocturnos, que le dijera que todo estaría bien y ella le creyera.  
Que la mirará a los ojos y le dijera lo brillante que es.

Tenía semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Harry, Ginny o cualquier Weasley.

Días que no comía.

Había olvidado el día en que leyó por última vez un libro.

¿Sus ojos antes solían tener una luz de alegría? Ni siquiera lograba recordarlo.

Hacía meses que el cuerpo de Ron se había enfriado, de que sus ojos ya no la miraban a ella sino al infinito, su rostro había perdido todo color dejándolo en una sombría y enfermiza palidez, en que su risa ya no se escuchaba por toda madriguera. Y eso la destruía a cada segundo de su existencia. Sin Ron ni su familia no tenía absolutamente nada.

Exactamente 3 meses desde que ella había tenido que aprender a vivir sin un solo propósito.

O mejor dicho a sobrevivir.

Ella ya no vivía, no reía, no lloraba, no pensaba ni leía, ella ya no sentía nada.

Jamás pensó ser tan dependiente de alguien como para sentirse de aquella manera, muerta en vida pero había ocurrido sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin su autorización si quiera y una vez que se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde para alejarse.

Ron la había amado y ella de vuelta, él le había enseñado a salir adelante apesar de la tragedía de sus padres. Él y solo él la había tratado como jamás nadie lo hizo, él solo le entrego su corazón. Y ahora ya no estaba para sostenerla, él se había ido llevándose con él la ultima esperanza en Hermione.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, de nuevo. Aunque no por mucho más tiempo, podía sentir como el agua se adentraba a su cuerpo. Sintió sus parpados caer nuevamente.

En algún momento su vida acabaría y finalmente podría estar con las personas que más amo.

Pronto aquel agua, reclamaría su vida.

Y ella no tendría ningún problema en dársela. Ella se entregaría en la misma posición con la que se lanzó, con los brazos abiertos a su tan esperado fin.

/

Desde que su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban nuevamente tras la derrota de Voldemort y su madre había sido desterrada de Escocia y del mundo mágico en el que vivían él decidió irse con ella de aquel lugar.

Ya no le quedaba nada más que la atará ahí.

Ni el colegio ni la fortuna de los Malfoy ni de los Black.

La mayoría de las personas que él conocía estaban muertas, encerradas o igualmente exiliadas de aquel país.

Sus amigos ya no esteban con él.

La que algún día habría sido su prometida no sobrevivió a la guerra.

La única chica que él había admirado alguna vez se había con Weasley a una localidad en Francia. No se habían casado debido a la muerte de Ronald que fue 2 días antes de la fecha de su boda. Después de eso no había escuchado nada sobre ella, ni Potter ni su novia sabían nada tampoco. Granger se había aislado de ambos mundos.

¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Tal vez algún día lo sabrían.

En fin, todo lo que antes era su mundo ahora ya no era nada.

Ahora él se encontraba con su madre en un lugar llamado Étretat en Francia.

Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Ni elfos domésticos, ni hermanas desquiciada, ni fortuna y poder.

Solo ellos dos.

¿Alguien alguna vez pensó que así terminarían los Malfoy?

Aunque ahora, su madre había dicho que volvía a ser toda una Black.

Desde que llegaron ahí hace unos meses tuvieron que adaptarse a no usar magia en presencia de algún muggle.

Y a pesar de que a él nunca había convivido con gente sin magia y la consideraba repugnante había aprendido a vivir con ellos.

Ya ni siquiera le molestaba la presencia de ellos a su alrededor. Algunos hasta eran agradables pero tenía momentos donde no los aguantaba y la mayoría del tiempo ni entendía su comportamiento.

En ocasiones su madre y él salían a dar un paseo por el hermoso lugar. Tenían que admitir que el paisaje era de las cosas más lindas que habían visto.

A Draco le encantaba ir al acantilado y podía tardar horas sin hacer nada, solo observándolo todo desde ahí.

Para ser sinceros le gustaba esa vida.

Sin tener que ser heredero de un poderoso apellido, ni matrimonios arreglados, ni causarle temor a los demás y sin odiar a los muggles.

Era muy relajante, claro que a veces extrañaba los lujos que le dieron desde la niñez pero no demasiado.

Por fin podía hacer lo que quisiese sin necesidad de pensar en su imagen.

Le gustaba vivir en ese tipo de libertad.

Le gustaba vivir como uno más en el mundo.

/

Un día mientras regresaba a su nuevo hogar vio a su madre esperándolo en la puerta.

Su cara demostraba suma preocupación.

Se acercó a ella diciéndole algo que lo impactaría a él también.

Granger vivía ahí, Hermione Granger se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos y no la habían visto ni una sola vez.

Algo que los relacionaba al mundo mágico se ecnotraba a pocos metros de ellos.

De todos los lugares en Francia él y Granger tenían que estar en el mismo sitio.

Que tal si se vengaba de todo lo que él le había hecho y los delataba con los muggle..

No quería ni imaginarlo y ni hablar de su madre. Ella ya se había acoplado demasiado bien al lugar.

Tenía que hablar con la castaña y explicarle.

No podía correr ningún riesgo.

/

A la mañana siguiente salió muy temprano de su casa, quería pensar en lo que le diría a la chica una vez que la viera aunque pensandolo bien, no la había visto ni una sola vez y había rumores sobre una chica que jamás salía de casa. Tal vez fuera Granger.

Se acercó al acantilado donde solía ir a pensar y a relajarse cuando se detuvo.

Vio a alguien.

Era ella.

En la orilla del acantilado el ojo de aguja.

Pero era obvio que ella no pensaba lanzarse de aquel lugar, no podría hacerlo, eso sería una muerte segura, no por la caída, sino por su apariencia física. Granger no aguantaría estar mucho ahí abajo pero lo hizo, ella se había dejado caer de espalda de aquel lugar.

Abrió sus ojos grises con asombro e incredulidad.

¿Tenía que ayudarla?

¿Y si moría ahí?

Y la pregunta más importante que se hacía: ¿Por qué lanzarse desde ahí? Que pasaba por su cabeza para haber tomado esa peligrosa desición.

Sin esperar más respuestas que no tenía y no sabría si no la rescataba, se lanzó tras la chica sin siquiera quitarse el calzado.

/

 _Nota de autora:Edite algunas cosas para poder explicar mejor la situación pero no sé si funcionó o no. Gracias por su observación a_  
ChicaGoodBye

 _Espero que todo quede más claro ahora y si no lo hace, con el paso de los capitulo explicare la muerte de Ron y el sentir de Draco y Hermione._

 _Bueno, aquí el principio de esta historia trágica pero muy sentimental donde se mostrará a una Hermione más delicada y frágil, puesto que no es nada fácil perder a toda tu familia, a tu pareja y a ti misma en el proceso._

 _Espero que puedan acompañarme en esta nueva travesía. Gracias por su tiempo. ¡Saludos!  
Pido una disculpa adelantada si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algún pequeño detalle que no pude percibir. _


	2. Chapter 2 Otra oportunidad

**Otra oportunidad**

En el momento en que cerró sus ojos, Hermione empezó a rememorar su vida.

Cada uno los cumpleaños que vivió con su familia y celebraciones un tanto románticas que Ron le preparó. Las reuniones que solía tener con Harry, Ginny, Luna y su amado pelirrojo donde se contaban las más recientes novedades de sus vidas. La última noticia que recordó haber dicho fue la propuesta de matrimonio de Ron.

Apretó sus parpados.

Empezaba a sentir más dolor a causa del agua que se adentraba en ella y ni hablar del dolor que sentía al recordar lo esperanzada que se había encontrado meses atrás luego de la declaración de su en ese entonces prometido. Jamás creyó que se enamoraría así de alguien y menos de aquel chico que de niño no parecía caerle nada bien, pero es que con todos esos años conviviendo, con todas esas peleas y con todos esos momentos donde Harry parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos que se habían sentido casi obligados a conocerse y tolerarse. A veces sentían que solo se tenían el uno al otro. Y así era.

Se vio forzada a dejar de pensar en eso.

Se llevó una mano al pecho creyendo que hacer eso iba a disipar un poco el dolor que sentía.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Ya no tenía ni un poco de oxígeno.

/

Draco trató de nadar lo más rápido que le fue posible.

No era muy bueno ya que nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo, él no tenía el tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Hasta ahora.

Se adentraba cada vez más pero no lograba ver a Granger a pesar de la claridad que tenían esas aguas.

Estaba desesperado.

Sin saber porque sentía una necesidad de encontrarla, de inmediato.

Empezaba a perder el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones cuando la encontró.

Se veía hermosa aunque no por buenos motivos, ese largo camisón blanco, el cabello castaño flotando a su alrededor y su extrema palidez la hacían lucir como un bello ángel, pero estaba muriendo.

Muriendo.

Se acercó tan rápido como el agua se lo permitía.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella paso un brazo detrás de su espalda y con el otro se impulsaba para salir de ahí, se estaba quedando sin oxígeno demasiado rápido y temía no poder llegar a la superficie a tiempo.

Cuando por fin logró salir del agua con el cuerpo de la chica en brazos la recostó con suavidad en la arena y respiró muy profundo, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

Se sentía un poco mareado por la falta de aire pero dejo de preocuparse por ello cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione aún estaba inconsciente a un lado de él.

Trato de tomarle el pulso pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y ni siquiera su varita podría ayudarle en esta ocasión además de que no la llevaba en ese momento.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercar su rostro al de la chica para comprobar si la castaña estaba o no expulsando oxígeno. Se arrodillo a un lado de ella y se acercó.

No, Granger no estaba respirando.

Fue a partir de ahí que empezó a entrar en pánico.

Draco Malfoy no sabía cómo hacer que la mujer que estaba ahí volviera a reaccionar.

/

La antigua señora Malfoy se encontraba sentada en un pequeño pero muy cómodo sillón que se encontraba en la terraza de su pequeña casa.

Sentía que algo debía estar pasando con su hijo en donde fuera que él estuviera esa tarde más no se preocupó demasiado.

Lo más malo que podía pasarle en ese lugar era encontrarse con su ex compañera de colegio y sabía que muy en el fondo que su hijo no estaría molesto o algo por el estilo, al contrario.  
No era un secreto para ella que cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts Draco hablaba constantemente sobre aquella chica hija de muggles a pesar de no ser sangre limpia. Sin mencionar su mirada llena de sufrimiento cuando su hermana torturaba a la chica en Malfoy Manor ni su rostro inexpresivo cuando se enteraron que ella y ese chico pelirrojo se habían ido a Francia.

Así que para que preocuparse por eso cuando no era algo tan malo que les pudiera pasar, conocía la reputación de la chica y sabía que ella no sería capaz de delatarlos a pesar del odio que su hijo le había profesado en su niñez.

Esa chica era distinta, eso no era cuestionable.  
Siempre mostrándose valiente y fuerte sin dejar de ser humilde pero no demasiado, ¡Merlín! tenía el espíritu de Gryffindor por todo su ser.

Lo único que le parecía demasiado inquietante era el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí.

De todos los lugares existentes la chica Granger había tenido que estar en el mismo lugar que ellos. Qué alucinante ironía.

Deslizo su varita por debajo de la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha y con un tenue movimiento apareció sobre esta un par de copas y una botella de Whisky de fuego, hacía años que no lo tomaba y ahora, que no era nadie más que Narcissa Black viviendo en un lugar muggle, se daría el lujo de relajarse y tomar un poco mientras esperaba a su hijo.

No podía tardar más en llegar, ¿o sí?

/

Respiró hondo y trato de calmarse.

Sabía que no solucionaría nada si se quedaba sin hacer nada.

Intentó pensar en algo, por más pequeño que fuera, algo que le ayudara a hacerla despertar.

Pensó que por lógica si la chica se había visto forzada a respirar agua todo su cuerpo debía de tener agua dentro. Le aplastó el estómago con ambas manos para que saliera aunque sea un poco de aquel líquido vital que ahora era más mortal que nada y se sobresaltó un poco al ver a la castaña escupir agua, pero no era suficiente aún. Volvió a hacerlo ahora un poco más fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla y esta vez salió gran cantidad de aquel líquido de los azules labios de la chica.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo cuando Granger movió suavemente su cabeza y abrió la boca tratando de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones pero se ahogaba casi instantáneamente. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería, aún.

Le estaba costando trabajo respirar e hizo lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla.

Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, le obstruyo sus orificios nasales con una mano mientras la otra le alzaba levemente el rostro, elimino la distancia entre sus labios y aprovecho que la chica intentaba tomar aire para darle el suyo.

Notó sin querer hacerlo que los labios de la castaña eran demasiado suaves a pesar de que se encontraban húmedos.

Se alejó un poco y volvió a darle aire de boca a boca.

Tenía que admitir que aunque no fuera un beso, se sentía bastante bien rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Repitió la acción un par de veces más.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando Granger empezó a toser más agua y finalmente empezaba a respirar pero con un poco de dificultad.

La ex leona abrió débilmente sus ojos con confusión mientras intentaba sentarse para observar quien le sostenía el rostro.

Draco la miró sin saber que hacer pero no la soltó.

La mano que anteriormente estaba en su fina nariz ahora estaba bajo su espalda, ayudándola a sentarse.

Hermione aún no había visto quien la ayudaba, no sabía si agradecerle por salvarla o enojarse por eso.

Hasta que oyó una voz que nunca, ni en un millón de años espero volver a escuchar.

-Sabía que estabas completamente loca Granger pero esto es suicidio hasta para mí.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ese era…

-…¿Mal…Malfoy?…

-¿Qué demonios pensabas? Si yo no te hubiera visto no estarías…

-… Muerta en vida-. Susurró muy bajo Hermione pero Draco si alcanzó a escucharla.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué quería decir Granger con eso? Esta chica siempre lo sorprendía.

-Gracias en un suspiro la castaña mientras sentía como un agotador sueño caía sobre ella, no podía ser grosera con él después de que había tratado de "salvarla"-. Malfoy.

/

Despertó horas después.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida y ahora que veía a su alrededor, tampoco sabía dónde estaba.

Era una habitación muy amplia iluminada solo por la luz del sol que se filtraba por el gran ventanal que estaba frente a la cama donde se encontraba recostada, no había demasiadas cosas, había dos puertas, una sospechaba que era la que te sacaba a una estancia y la otra probablemente era un Closet, una mesita junto a la cama, un sillón pegado a la pared del lado contrario y una mesita blanca en el centro. Toda la habitación era color champagne y las cortinas de seda eran de un bello color blanco con un toque de plata.

Trato de recordar lo último que había pasado pero nada quería volver a su memoria.

-Al fin despiertas, quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y como sabes, no podía hacerlas si estabas dormida así que porque no empezamos ahora-. Hermione giró su cabeza encontrándose con Draco que entraba por el gran ventanal.- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que te hizo querer jugar en el fondo de un maldito acantilado Granger?

/

Narcissa jamás, cuando se sentó a relajarse pensó que su hijo terminaría trayendo a esa chica a su casa, no es que le cayera mal o algo por el estilo, solo que nunca se lo imagino.

Cuando su hijo entró a su casa con Granger en sus brazos, ambos mojados y más pálidos de lo común no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Solo se hizo a un lado y dejo que él pasara, sin preguntarle nada, todavía.

Fue hasta que el chico había dejado a la hija de muggles en su habitación que preparó comida para todos ahí.

Algo le decía que sería un día muy largo a pesar de que era solo medio día.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando el chico, minutos después entro de nuevo a su habitación, sabía que hablaría con ella lo que no sabía era como terminaría eso.

Sonrió.

Solo esperaba que esos chicos no destruyeran su nueva casa.

/

 _¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto actualizar esta historia finalmente. Espero que les guste, en lo particular si me gustó como quedó pero ustedes tienen la última decisión._

 _Poco a poco iré explicando cosas que ahora quedan como al aire._

 _Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y por sus comentarios a ChicaGoodBye (espero que te guste el cap, en el siguiente Hermione empezará a contestar preguntas, espero aclarar algunas dudas) C:  
y a damalunaely :D_

 _Si siguen SSG quiero pedirles mil disculpas, otra vez, por el retraso, esta vez la querida Yeri ha tenido mucho que actualizar y hasta ahora ha podido hacerlo, pedimos su comprensión por eso._

 _Si leen Un sueño con la sangre pura, esperen pronto la actualización C:_

 _Sin más me despido esperando que este capítulo les agrade. Si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo :D ¡Gracias! y ¡saludos!_

 _(Recuerden que Harry Potter es propiedad de Joanne Rowling)_


End file.
